Threesome's!
by Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: Threesome's! With our lovable Kagome caught in the middle :)
1. BlaiseKagomeNeville

Blaise leaned against the wall smirking as he watched Kagome flirt with Neville down the hall, he chuckled when he saw some of the students gawking at Kagome who was now squeezing Neville's arm between her breast pouting up at him and batting her eyes.

Beside him he could hear Draco chuckle at the scene Blaise turned to him and smirked, Draco shook his head before walking away with some of the other Slytherins following him.

(With Kagome)

Kagome giggled up at Neville who was as red as a tomato, she leaned up whispering into his ear that she really liked him but there was someone else who also liked him.

Kagome pulled Neville with her excusing them from the group, she walked them till they were down the hall where Blaise was standing watching them.

"Neville this is Blaise, my boyfriend. But there is also one thing that we have agreed on, and that is you" Kagome said smiling at Blaise then turning to watch Neville's face, Neville's face had turned cherry red at what she had just told him. When she saw some students trying to listen in on their conversation she pulled both Blaise and Neville around the corner, down the hall to a vacant corner where no one ever went.

"What do you think Neville? Would you be willing to be our lover, for however long you wish?" Kagome said snuggling into Blaise's side but holding Neville's hand as well, they lapsed into silence for a couple minutes till Neville shyly nodded his head.

Kagome squealed hugging Neville around the waist pulling Blaise in for a hug too, Neville yelped when he felt someone squeeze his butt. He moaned when he felt kisses and nips on both sides of his neck, he felt small hands roaming up under his shirt exploring his body.

Blaise smirked biting Neville's neck then soothing it with his tongue, Neville moaned in pleasure leaning back against the wall that was behind him. Kagome undid his shirt moving it to the sides out of her way letting her hands roam down his chest till they reached his pants, she smiled playing with the edge of his pants teasing him.

Neville gasped when he was pulled away from the wall and placed against a hard chest, Blaise wrapped his arms around Neville's waist hugging him to his body. He let his hands run down his body till he reached his pants undoing them with the help of Kagome who pushed down his boxers, she smiled at him before kneeling down in front of him placing her hands on his thighs while Blaise took hold of Neville's shaft bringing it to her lips.

Kagome licked the tip and ran her tongue down it before coming back up and taking him into her mouth, she bobbed her head back and forth with Blaise's hand pumping his cock at the same time. Blaise quickly covered Neville's lips with his own swallowing his cry as his orgasm hit him, Kagome swallowed his cum licking her lips afterward making sure she didn't miss any.

Blaise smiled when he felt Neville slump against him after his orgasm, he slowly got out from behind Neville and moved to stand in front of him so that now Kagome was in between them.

Kagome stood up on her tippy toes kissing him on the lips and started to make-out with him, she felt Blaise behind her wrapping one arm around her waist while the other went under her skirt ripping her panties off letting them fall to the ground below.

Neville gulped when Kagome placed her leg over his hip, he gasped when he felt her hand go in between them reaching his shaft aligning it with her core. He moved his hips forward till he was all the way in her, he hissed at the sensation of a tight fit.

Blaise grinned at Neville over Kagome's shoulder, he slowly pushed his cock into her ass drawing a moan from her he slid all the way in groaning at the tightness.

Kagome sighed in pleasure feeling full and tight from both men being in her, they started a slow pace for a while then slowly went faster and faster till they came altogether. She moaned at the feeling of their cum in her, hissing when they withdrew from her body feeling their cum slowly drip out of her.

Neville leaned down and pecked Kagome on the lips pulling back blushing at his brave behavior, Kagome smiled up at him snuggling herself into his arms after helping him get redressed and rearranging her clothes with the help of Blaise who had also redressed himself.

They stayed that way for a while till they decided it was time to head back to their classes, Kagome, Blaise and Neville walked to their next class that would be starting soon and they didn't want to be late for this one since it was potions class with Professor Snape.

When they entered class they went their separate ways to their seats but not before Kagome pulled Neville to her kissing him passionately, she let him go smiling at his look of shock before a smile appeared on his face. She giggled turning to sit next to Blaise who smiled at her kissing her cheek and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, everyone started at them before turning to the front of the room when Professor Snape cleared his throat.

Draco leaned forward in his seat to speak with Blaise and Kagome.

"So how'd your little love fest go?" Draco whispered in their ears, Kagome smiled leaning back a bit before replying.

"Oh, it was amazing. I can't wait for it to happen again soon" Kagome whispered back licking her lips just thinking about it, Blaise grinned nodding his agreement. Draco shook his head at them but leaned back taking that as it would happen again and they had fun.

Kagome looked over to where Neville was sitting licking her lips when he looked at her, she giggled when he looked away blushing. She couldn't wait for their next meeting to happen, Blaise shook his head at Kagome but he knew he couldn't wait for their next time either.

End


	2. DracoKagomeBlaise

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing, she covered her mouth to keep them from knowing she was there. There in the library way in the back was Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini making out with each other, she hid behind one of the bookcases and quietly giggled.

She a quiet 6th year Ravenclaw had always known there was something going on with those two 5th year Slytherins, she never said anything since no one said anything about a Slytherin student without getting either detention or getting their asses kicked.

Kagome peaked a glance to see if they were still at it but they were gone, she sighed now able to go get the book she needed. She turned and gasped when she saw both Blaise and Draco standing in front of her, she pressed herself further against the bookcase when Draco took a step closer to her.

"It seems you saw something you shouldn't have, young Ravenclaw" Draco said grinning down at her, Kagome's eyes went wide when he leaned forward close to her face.

"I'm not a young Ravenclaw Malfoy, I'm a year older then you two!" Kagome growled out at Draco who's eyes widened at the fact but didn't care as he leaned more into her personal space, she squeaked when she was pulled into his hard chest her hands came up to brace herself against him trying to push herself away from him.

"You know Draco I always liked older women, they are more feisty and they say they're wild in bed" Blaise said pushing himself away from the bookcase to wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, she squeaked when she felt his hard on press against her ass.

"Wha...What are you doing?!" Kagome squeaked out fighting against Draco's chest trying to get loose, she growled out when he wouldn't let go. Blaise grinned at Draco from over her shoulder biting her neck earning a yelp form the girl sandwiched between them, he rubbed his hard on against her ass groaning at the feeling.

Blaise let his hands roam down her body till his hands were gripping her thighs, he picked her up holding her legs open. Kagome gasped trying to close her legs but couldn't since Blaise had a hard gripped on them, her eyes widened when she saw Draco kneel in front of them in between her legs lifting her skirt out of his way to reach his goal.

Draco looked up to see Kagome's face in shock he grinned bringing one hand to move her panties to the side and drag his tongue over her slit, he earned a moan as she threw her head back onto Blaise's shoulder with her eyes sliding shut.

Kagome moaned at the sensations running threw her body from Draco's menstruations against her pussy, she gasped when Blaise kissed her lips pushing his tongue in between her lips to play with her tongue. She jerked her body when she felt fingers enter her pussy, she mewed her delight slowly reaching her peak moaning against Blaise's lips.

Draco licked his lips enjoying the taste of her, he slowly stood up releasing his cock from its confines and when he was done doing that he reached between Kagome and Blaise to release Blaise's cock as well stroking it a few times earning a groan from his lover.

Blaise groaned pulling away from Kagome's lips pumping his cock a few time before he hissed his release all over Draco's hand, Draco smiled bringing his hand around Kagome's body and bringing his hand up to Kagome's mouth letting her clean his hand for him. She looked him in the eyes slowly bringing her tongue out and licking his fingers till they were all clean, Draco grasped Kagome around the waist turning her so she was facing Blaise.

Kagome mewed when Blaise slowly thrust his cock into her tight wet pussy begging him to go faster, he only grinned letting his hands come around to her ass and spread her cheeks while Draco teased her asshole with his cock till he thought she was ready for him.

Draco hissed a the tight feeling of her asshole groaning when he finally all the way in her, he leaned his head against her back hissing when she tightened her ass muscles around his cock. Blaise looked at Draco who smiled back at him before they both slammed themselves into Kagome who moaned loudly, Blaise slammed his lips on Kagome's swallowing her moans hoping no one had heard her.

Kagome gasped when her breasts were grabbed roughly, she mewed when they were teased. She groaned feeling herself reaching her peak, she also felt both guys reaching theirs as well with the way they were picking up their thrust faster and faster till they all reached they release groaning quietly.

All three of them slowly regained their breaths before fixing themselves up to look presentable, Kagome looked at the both of them before moving to leave. She yelped when she was pulled back and her mouth was covered by rough lips seeking her tongue, she melted into the kiss letting her hands rest against the muscled chest. Kagome squeaked when she was pulled away from the kissed only to be pulled into another one, this one more rough and passionate then the other, the lips pulled away from hers tearing a sigh from her.

"Don't think this is a onetime thing, Kagome. We both want you and that means your ours, anytime, anywhere and anyplace. A Slytherin is possessive of their own but since you have two Slytherins that's double the possessiveness and you can't say anything to make us go away" Draco said smirking down at Kagome who's eyes went wide at the information, she squeaked out her reply before running away from them back to her house.

"I think this is gonna be a nice arrangement, But I want her as ours forever once she reaches her 7th year we will make her ours permanently so she can't leave us" Blaise said smirking wrapping his arms around Draco's waist bringing him into his body, Draco nodding eagerly knowing it would be soon that she was theirs forever.

End


	3. DracoKagomeHarry

Kagome squeaked as she felt hands grabbed her upper arms and pulled her into a deserted classroom, she was about to yell at the person when she saw it was Harry.

"Dammit, Harry! Don't you know that you should never to that to me, shit I seriously could have hurt you. And you can come out now Draco, there's no use hiding from me" Kagome growled out at the both of them, Harry chuckled when Draco came out from his hiding place.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the both of them knowing something was up, she yelped when Harry gripped her arm pulling her into his body. She gasped when she was sandwiched between the two of them.

"What the hell do you two think you're do..." Kagome said before her mouth was covered by Harry kissing her shutting her up, she moaned into the kiss. She tried pulling away but wasn't able to with Draco behind her keeping her in place, she yelped into the kiss when she felt Draco's hands roam her body till he was cupping her breasts teasing them.

Harry smirked when he heard her moan then yelp when he also felt Draco's hands cup her breasts, he grinned into their kiss when he felt one of her hands wrapped around his neck bringing him into a deeper kiss.

Draco smiled kissing her neck squeezing her breasts at the same time, Kagome arched into his hands ripping her mouth from Harry's to groan from his menstruations on her body. She yelped as she was picked up and had to wrapped her legs around Harry's waist, she felt Draco wrap his arms around her waist to keep her licked between them.

Harry kissed her neck sucking it till he left a love bite there, he let his hand travel down her body till he was under her skirt. He pressed two fingers against her core earning a moan and a shiver from her, Kagome arched her lower body into his hand moaning.

Kagome jumped when she felt another pair of fingers enter her, she groaned leaning her head back against Draco's shoulder. It didn't take her long to cum around their fingers humming her orgasm, she slumped backwards against Draco's chest catching her breath before she was laying on her back on a random desk.

She blinked as she watched Draco and Harry switch places where Draco was in between her legs and Harry was standing above her head, Draco ran his hands up her legs till he made her wrapped her legs around his waist. He undid his zipper stroking his cock till he was erect, moving closer he placed his cock teasing her with it hearing her moan when he finally entered her.

Harry grinned as he watched them have their little moment together before he slammed his lips down on Kagome's tearing a groan from her, as she withered under Draco's slow thrusts trying to make him go faster by moving her hips back and forth.

Draco wrapped an arm around her hips stopping her movements making her whine her displeasure, he just smiled slamming once into her before going back to his slow pace slowly building up her orgasm.

Kagome leaned her head over the desk moaning, she opened her eyes to see Harry smiling down at her, she smiled up at him before her eyes widened a bit when she saw him holding his cock stroking it just staring at her. She reached her hand out to him taking hold of his cock stroking it before gently pulling him closer to her, she flicked her tongue out licking the tip before taking all of him into her mouth.

Harry groaned placing one hand in Kagome's hair moving his hips in time with her head bobbing, with his other hand he reached over and tangled his hand in Draco's hair pulling him up to him while leaning down slamming his lips on his making out with him.

Draco moaned as Harry roughly pulled his hair and kissed him, he pumped his hips faster into Kagome's pussy tearing a moan from her around Harry's cock. It would be a while later when they all came together, Kagome moaned her orgasm making Harry cum into her mouth groaning his orgasm and Draco came when Kagome tightened her muscles around his cock tearing his orgasm from him.

They pulled away from one another taking deep breaths slowly regaining their breaths, they helped each other get clean before rearranging their clothes.

Kagome cupped Draco's face in between her hands pulling him towards her kissing him on the lips passionately, when they pulled away Kagome reached over to Harry and pulled him towards her for a passionate kiss as well.

Kagome giggled pulling away from Harry and slowly slid off the desk fixing her skirt once her feet touch the ground, they all walked towards the door Harry opening it for them. Kagome walked out first glancing around seeing no one around, Kagome waited for the boys to exit the classroom to come stand beside her.

Harry pulled Kagome into his body slamming his lips onto hers, he pulled away grinning down at her seeing the look of lust in her eyes. Draco grumbled pulling Kagome to him kissing her as well tilting her head for better access to her mouth, he swallowed her moan slowly pulling away from her chuckling at her as she tried to follow him.

"Well that was pretty amazing, I think we should do it again sometime, don't you think?" Draco said grinning at both Kagome and Harry, Kagome giggled blushing but nodding her head agreeing. Harry grinned nodding his head also in agreement, Harry draped his arm around Kagome's shoulder pulling her into his body.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Higurashi is there a reason why you all haven't made your way to class yet?" a voice asked from down the hall, the three of them glanced down the hall to see Professor Snape watching them with his eyebrow raised waiting for them to answer his question.

Kagome glanced at both Harry and Draco before hightailing it out of there laughing followed by both guys, while Professor Snape watched on shaking his head before going back to his patrol of the hallways.

End


	4. GeorgeKagomeFred

Kagome walked along the hallway holding her books in her arms heading to the library to study for the N.E.W.T exam in 5 months, she always made time to study for the N.E.W.T exam since she wanted to become the next Potions Professor.

She grinned knowing in her year that she had the best grades to become the Potions Professor, Kagome let out a yelp when two pair of hands grabbed her arms and pulled her through the doorway.

She heard laughs behind her knowing exactly how had grabbed her, she turned about to give them a lashing when she saw them grinning at her with only their boxers on. She squeaked turning around her hands covering her face, she couldn't believe they were almost naked!

"Wha..What the hell guys?! Why are you naked?!" Kagome stuttered out keeping her eyes closed and face turned away from them, they only laughed at her before they wrapped their arms around her waist bringing her into their body.

"Don't worry about it, love. The three of us will have a really good time" Fred said dragging his tongue up her neck, she moaned when he dragged his tongue over a sensitive part of her neck. George tilted her chin towards him and gently kissed her running his tongue over her lips asking for permission to enter. Kagome gasped allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, George smiled into their kiss letting his tongue roam her mouth making sure to memorize it.

Fred watched his brother and their lover make out, he nipped her shoulder causing her to moan into the kiss. He smirked bring his other hand down her body to her core and cupped it, Kagome arched her body into his hands moaning her pleasure.

Kagome couldn't believe the sensations the twins were doing to her body, she had never felt anything like this before not that she had ever done this kind of thing before anyway.

George slowly pulled away from the kiss grinning down at Kagome as her eyes filled with lust and love, he ran his hand up into her hair tilting her head to the side so he could get access to her neck.

Fred kneeled in front of Kagome gripping her left leg and placing it over his shoulder, he pushed her skirt up and out of his way while his other hand traveled up her leg to her core gripping her panties before ripping them off her.

Kagome squeaked unable to say anything when she felt Fred rip her panties off since George thrust one of his fingers into her pussy, she let her back rest against George's chest moaning when he thrust two fingers into her while Fred licked her clit at the same time.

Fred smiled against her core sucking her clit earning a moan from her, he ran his hand down her leg tiling her leg up to get better access to her pussy. He gulped down her orgasm licking every drop she had, he smiled kissing up her body till he reached her lips slamming his on hers kissing her passionately.

George smirked against her neck quickly bending her down so she was face to crotch with Fred's manhood, he took out his cock teasing her pussy with it grinning when she pressed her face into Fred's crotch moaning.

Fred groaned at the feeling then gasped when Kagome pulled out his cock and took him into her mouth, he tangled his hand into her hair pumping himself into her mouth.

George grinned slamming himself into Kagome's pussy earning a moan from her around Fred's cock, he slammed himself hard and fast into her already feeling her reach her release also feeling his coming as well.

Kagome hummed her approval at the fast pace George was setting, she sucked hard on Fred's cock bringing him to his release followed by hers and George's. They all moaned their release, Kagome pulled away from Fred gasping for breath crawling up his body to kiss him.

Fred moaned into their kiss tilting her head to continue their kiss, George moaned when he pulled out of Kagome. He cleaned her up making sure she was presentable, he cleaned himself up after he was done fixing her up.

Fred pulled away from the kiss breathing deeply grinning down at Kagome with love, he fixed himself up as well before pulling Kagome into his side smiling at George who cuddled up to Kagome's back wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know, this won't always happen but I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime" Kagome shyly said smiling at the twins, who grinned at her laughing out their happiness.

"Good, because we weren't going to let you get away from us anyway" Both twins said at the same time, Kagome giggled at them fixing her skirt a little before making her way to the door with both boys following behind her.

The boys grinned at each other before running too Kagome wrapping their arms around Kagome's waist and shoulder, they grinned all the way to the Gryffindor common room. Surprising some of the room occupants when they kissed her right in front of everyone there telling them she was taken, they grinned at everyone before shooing Kagome up to her room and they went to theirs for the night grinning the whole way up and even when they fell asleep.

In their heads they knew this was going to be an interesting year with Kagome now as their girlfriend, they couldn't wait for another tryst with Kagome soon.

End


End file.
